


Awkward Tangles

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this Tumblr post...</p>
<p>http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/104216581803/awesome-hc-from-an-anon-but-very-slightly-nsfw-so</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awkward Tangles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post...
> 
> http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/104216581803/awesome-hc-from-an-anon-but-very-slightly-nsfw-so

Alcor was smack in the middle of a summons when he first felt Mabel tickling at the back of his mind. He was always connected with her and the niblings, but for the most part, he kept them muted and tucked away in a corner of his mindspace. In moments of intense emotions, however, they quickly made themselves felt. Such as what was happening now.

Alcor held up a quieting hand to the leader of the summoning circle, cutting off his stream of words outlining the deal he wished to strike. He frowned as he looked north and west, directly to Gravity Falls, focusing on what Mabel was feeling. It was more confused than he'd sensed from her. He could hardly discern one emotion from another, but amusement was a key one among them.

He started to tuck his sister's ball of feels back into its corner when he felt a sudden spike of fear. Without another moment's hesitation, he threw up his star symbol, which started slowly rotating and playing old Babba songs, before slipping out of the physical plane, and rocketing through it to Mabel's location.

He reappeared in the same room as Mabel, throwing out his wings to cast unnatural and ominous shadows on the walls as his voice thundered in the space. "WHO DARES THREATEN MIZAR THE---"

His voice caught in his throat as his eyes widened and face reddened in a deep blush at the sight before him. Mabel-his sister-underneath the covers of her bed, straddling Henry, both of them staring back at Alcor with their own blushes forming quickly.

Alcor's mind went blank for a brief moment. He really really didn't want to see his sister like this. In this blankness, he noted the way Mabel's hair hung upwards, as though caught in thin air. He realized instantly what had happened, though his conscious mind didn't want to acknowledge it: her hair had somehow gotten tangled in Henry's metaphysical antlers in the midst of...

Nope, nuh-uh, no way! Alcor thought, not even going near that. Giving a snap of his fingers, Mabel's hair fell back, freed from their tangle, and Alcor slipped out of the physical plane again, intensely aware of the massive levels of amusement radiating from his sister now. He took his time returning to the summons he'd so abruptly left, now only hoping to lose the mental image that he feared was forever seared into his mind...


End file.
